Daughter of Destiny
by TheLaureness07
Summary: Inuyasha has a daughter...she has to face the consiquences of being part demon now...and she's possibly the most powerful miko of all time
1. Chapters One Through 23 The Beginning

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters or anything from the anime and magna Inuyasha cartoons belongs to me. They are copyright to CLAMP and the creators of the show. However, anything else you don't recognize from the show belongs to me!! .(Such as Sakura, Kyran, their swords, Lord Doriam, etc.)  
  
A year after the death of Naraku, the gang has changed abit. The Shikon No Tama is whole again, therefore wishes were made from its awesome power. Inuyasha became a full-fledged demon, but he wished to keep his heart pure and untainted with anger. Kagome had decided to live in the Feudal Era, but she would take trips to see her family. She wished to become half demon so she could live longer with Inuyasha. She wished for the blood of a kitsune so she could be more related to Shippou than ever. Sango wished for Kohaku back, and Miroku wished he wasn't such a lecher. The jewel however, didn't disappear back in Kagome's body. It remained whole, and pure.  
  
First Chapter  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He raced to stop her. She was very pregnant with their first child, and she would hurt it if she kept on as she did. "Sango, my dear, please consider the child. You must not work. You do not want harm to come to our baby do you?" She looked at him with sad, but yet bright eyes. "I miss working and doing things for myself. It's hard being pregnant, but I do not want to harm the baby." She sighed, and put down her sword. She had been practicing because she felt herself out of shape. Kohaku rounded the house with Shippou on his shoulder. "Hi ya Miroku! Hey sis!" Miroku glared at Kohaku. The boy's job was to make sure Sango would not hurt herself or over does it on chores. "What!? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kohaku exclaimed. Miroku sighed, and helped Sango back in the house.  
Kagome was sitting in her hut, boiling some water for a stew she was going to make. She, along with Sango, was very pregnant. She was due any time, like Sango. She over heard what went on outside, and she knew precisely how Sango felt. She wanted very much to go and hunt or do something exciting. But the males would not permit it. Even Inuyasha was hesitant to let Kagome out of his sight. She had wanted to go see her family also. She hadn't seen them since before she got pregnant. Her mother didn't even know she was close to being a grandmother. "Oh, I wish I could see my mom. She would know what to do." She went back to putting veggies and meats in the pot to boil.  
  
Second Chapter  
  
"Push! Breath, Breath. Push!" The birthing woman of the village had agreed to assist the demon slayer and the half demon miko in birth. Sango had had her baby a few days before Kagome went into labor. She now sat there, taking the woman's instructions carefully, and breathing. Her contractions were hard and fast. Inuyasha was not allowed in, because the birthing maid wouldn't allow a demon in her hut. Especailly while someone is giving birth. Kagome hurt all over, especially during contractions. She wanted Inuyasha there so bad. She let out a whimper and a small squeal as the baby started to push out.  
Inuyasha was pacing back and forth outside of the hut. He could hear Kagome, his Kagome...his mate. She was in pain. He wanted to be by her side, as he always had promised. He could hear her breathing was quick and shallow. 'Oh Kagome! I hope you're ok,' he thought. A scream erupted from the hut, and it took both Kilala and Miroku to restrain Inuyasha. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha cried into the night. Something was hurting her and his so-called friends were keeping him from going to her. With a kick and a punch, he was free of them. He burst into the hut, sword drawn, and froze.  
Kagome sat there in the birthing bed, holding a bundle of blankets. The bundle was crying, and Kagome also had tears on her face. "Inuyasha," she said softly, her voice sounded exhausted, "come here." The dog demon sheathed tetseiga, and stepped forward to her bedside. He stared at the pile of blankets she held. "W-What is it?" He sniffed at the bundle, and a little squeal came from it. The dog demon's ears pricked up, and he was shocked to say the least. Kagome laughed, and pulled back the blankets. "Inuyasha, meet your daughter....Sakura."  
  
Third Chapter  
  
10 years later....  
  
A dark haired boy ran around the side of a hut. "You can't catch me!" He raced as fast as his legs would carry him. He was a cute one. Dark hair pulled into a small ponytail, dressed in dark blue robes. He was Miroku and Sango's boy, Kyran. He was almost ten years old, and was as cute as can be. A voice answered the boy's though. "I am too gonna catch you!" Another child came around the hut as quick as lightening. It pounced the boy, and wrestled with him. "Ow! Ow! Sakura, lemme up!" The boy struggled to push the girl on top of him, to get off him. Kagome came 'round the house, and surveyed the scene. "Sakura, sweetie, be nice, and stop hurting Kyran." The child stood up, and ran to her mother. "Yes mom! Where's daddy?" The little one looked up at her mother with deep golden eyes. She looked so beautiful. A mass of dark gray hair flowed down her back, topped with white doggy ears that had black at the tips. She wore a kimono, a plain dark pink kimono. It was nice though, and had a space for her white with a black tip tail to flow out the back. She had, hidden under a headband, a crescent moon on her forehead, and two purplish-red strips on her right cheek. The one was a sight to see. Kagome smiled down at her daughter. "Your father is out with Uncle Miroku and Kilala. They are hunting." A frown crossed the girl's face. "Hunting? Why didn't daddy and Uncle Miroku take me and Kyran with them?" Kyran came to stand next to his playmate. They had grown up together, and were in diapers together so they were the best of friends. "Yea, Auntie Kagome. Why didn't they take us? We're strong enough." The little ones flexed, and growled. Pretending they were great demons. "Stop being silly, and go play," Kagome said laughing. She was happy, not just because of her daughter, but because tomorrow she would go back to her time, and show her mother Sakura. Even Sango, Miroku, and Kyran were coming. She and the others had chosen that day to be the day they would show their family the children. She shuddered at that thought though. That would also mean having to pay a visit to Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. Kagome was the one who had said that they should show him his niece, Inuyasha had put up a good fit, but in the end, Kagome over ruled him. She wondered what her mother or Sesshomaru would think. Inuyasha had a special surprise for Sakura tomorrow too. He was not out hunting as she had said. He was paying a visit to Totosai with the Shikon No Tama. He felt as though his daughter should wield a mighty sword, and what mightier than the Shikon jewel? Kagome hoped everything would go as planned tomorrow.  
  
Fourth Chapter  
  
"Hurry up Kagome! You too Sango!" Inuyasha was impatient. He wanted to show off his pup as soon as possible. The girls were taking forever to dress themselves and the children. Miroku scolded Inuyasha, and told him to be patient. The girls had reason to take so long. "They want our children to look extra nice for Kagome's family. Don't you want Sakura to look nice?" Inuyasha turned. "Feh, she could go in rags and still look good." He was about to holler for them again when the little inu-girl stepped outside the house. She wore a beautiful kimono. It was a deep blue, with moons and stars, like the night sky. Her hair looked especially beautiful today. It cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her headband, which normally was hidden so no one could see how abnormal it was, was not on today. Her crescent moon was very visible. "Daddy!" She ran to her father and leapt into his arms. "Do I look pretty Daddy? Mommy says I look like an angel!" Inuyasha grinned, seeing Kagome standing a few feet away. "Yea, you look great. Way better than your old dad ever could! Now run along and go get Sango and Kyran!" He set her on the ground, but before she could turn heel and go, Sango, followed by her son, came out. "We're here Inuyasha. You're so impatient. Kohaku! We're leaving! You and Shippou come on now!" The boy and the kit came around the house, dressed nicely too. Kyran was wearing a deep green kimono robe. He looks very handsome, though Kagome. "Kyran, you look very grown up today." The little boy beamed proudly, and so did his parents. Kilala awaited them, and Kohaku, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku all climbed on. Kyran was a little reluctant to climb on. He watched Sakura run in circles around her father. She was a demon, and she could ride with her father or run with him. Kyran always had to be carried and pampered because he was just human. His mom lifted him into her lap before he could protest. Inuyasha picked up Sakura. "Stop that you little inu! You'll get dirty!" He put her on his shoulders, and he took off, with Kagome and Kilala close behind.  
  
Fifth Chapter  
  
Kilala was instructed to stay behind. Kagome's mom would freak if she saw any kind of demon that wasn't part human. The gang had passed through the well, and stepped onto the other side. Kagome was nervous. She knew her mother and Sota would be happy to see her, and finally meet all her friends, but Kagome had changed. She was part demon, and had a tail. She looked down at her blackish gray tail. Oh well, I should hide it until I feel they are ready. A sudden pop, and she looked like her old self again. They walked outside the shrine, and up to the house. Kagome knocked, then entered.  
Her mom and Sota just happened to be sitting at the table when Kagome walked in. "Hello mom. Hello Sota-chan." Her mom almost tripped herself rushing to Kagome to hug her and kiss her. "Oh my goodness Kagome, why have you been gone so long? Has that dog demon been keeping you there?? Are you ok? Oh I'm so glad you're back!!" Kagome hugged her mom back. "I've missed you mom. But, Inuyasha didn't keep me in the Fuedal Era. I chose to stay there, but I did say I would visit. Well here I am....and I brought some friends with me." She led her mom and her brother outside. Everyone was waiting. Her mom and Sota looked at each. "This is Miroku, Sango, their son Kyran, Sango's brother Kohaku, you know Shippou, and Inuyasha." She pointed to each in turn. She knew that Sakura was hidden from view, they wanted to save her for last, and her surprise. Kagome's mom bowed to all. "I'm Kagome's mother, Mrs. Harishagi. It's so nice to finally meet you all." Sota was amazed with each new person, and ran to each and asked lots of questions. He especially paid attention to Inuyasha, his hero. Inuyasha kind of didn't want anyone too close, for they would spot Sakura too soon. His daughter, though, was rather struggling to see or be seen. She didn't like being hidden. Sota peered at the movement behind Inuyasha. "What's that?" The little boy pointed to the dog demon's legs. Kagome sighed, "She can come out, now that she has been found." Inuyasha released his daughter, and she came around to stand beside him. Kagome's mom gasped. "She's so pretty! I-Is this your daughter Inuyasha?" She said it hesitantly, for she knew her daughter's sore spot for the demon, and if he had a child with that Kikyo girl, Kagome wouldn't like to be reminded. "Yes," Inuyasha spoke with lots of pride in his voice, "Her name is Sakura." The child ran to her mother, and Kagome leaned down to pick her up. "Mommy! Who are these people?" That one took abit for Mrs. Harishagi and Sota to swallow. "You...Inuyasha...my...grand...child?" Kagome's mom was sputtering out words, but they knew she understood what had happened. "Yes mother. Inuyasha is my mate. And, this is our daughter. That is why I stayed in the Feudal Era. Any doctor here would have a fit if I gave birth to a demon child. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And, uhm...there is something else. Please, do not be mad." Kagome's mom was out of shock by then. 'So, Kagome and Inuyasha did get together? Well I supposed he can always protect her so it's for the best.' Kagome's mom thought. Kagome used her kitsune powers, and POP she was back to her half demon self. Sota stared in amazement. "Wow sis! You're a demon! So cool!" He ran around Kagome, checking her out. He even petted her tail. Kagome's mom was not the least bit surprised. "Very nice dear. It compliments you well." Everyone looked at Mrs. Harishagi like she was mental. Her daughter was now a demon, didn't she care? "Oh stop looking at me like that! I'm not surprised that she is half demon. Look at their daughter! She barely shows any human resemblance." Everyone shut up, surprised that they hadn't thought of that. Sakura went over to Kagome's mom. "Grand mommy?" And for the first time that day, Kagome's mom shed tears. She realized what Kagome's daughter meant to her. She was a grandmother! "Yes, I'm your grandma." She picked the little Inu child up. Kyran was lonely, because no one paid him attention. He ran over to Kagome's mom, and raised his arms. "Pick up, Grammy?" Kagome's mom looked at Kagome and Inuyasha shocked. Kagome quickly explained. "We're like a big family, we treat each other as so. He thinks you really are his grandma." Kagome's mom suddenly understood, and picked the little one up too. "Yes, my two grand babies." She smiled, and hugged them tight.  
After everyone had come inside, and visited, and Sota got over having a niece that was a demon, and a sister that was one too, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Can I have everyone's attention? This is a special enough day, and I figured that I can make it even more special with a gift to my daughter." Miroku stood up as well. "Don't go hogging all the spotlight, and fatherhood glory. I have a gift for my son also." Miroku's hand had come to lay on the hilt of a sword he was wearing. No one had noticed it before. Kyran got up and rushed to his father, but stopped in front of him. His eyes rested on the sword. His father unsheathed it, and held it out to him. The boy grabbed the end of the hilt, and held it in his hands. It was heavy to hold, it being a grown man's sword, but it was a strong sword, and it seemed to glow and call for Kyran. "I-It feels...warm in my hands." Miroku smiled. "It should son. I had Totosai forge that sword for you. It was made from my prayer beads. They kept me safe from my wind tunnel, and it'll keep you safe from danger. But you cannot wield the sword till you are older though. It's too big and heavy for you." Kyran frowned. He loved the sword, and he felt as though he could use it. Why was his father thinking him weak? 'It's all because I'm a human! I wish I was lucky like Sakura. She gets to be a demon.' He glared jealously at her. But then he calmed himself. 'Well, it's not her fault she is a demon. I shouldn't be mad.' He watched, and waited for Sakura to get her present. Inuyasha bent down on one knee so he could be somewhat level with Sakura. He reached into his haori, and pulled out a sheathed sword. It was more of a short sword though, or a dagger. He presented it to his daughter. Sakura lightly took the sword. "It was forged with my fangs, and your mother's jewel." Sakura looked at her father, and then her mother. They gave up fangs and the Shikon jewel, just to make her a sword? She hugged her father, and then her mother. "Go outside, and unsheathe your new sword," Inuyasha said. Sakura ran outside, with Kyran, and everyone else at their heels. Sakura and Kyran stood in the middle of the courtyard, hands at their sides, where they had placed the swords. "My sword is gonna beat your dagger Sakura!" Kyran was happy that he had gotten the bigger, and better sword. The demon girl had gotten a dagger, and that suited him fine. "No way Kyran! Draw your sword!" Sakura was confident that they had both gotten grand swords, even if hers was a little smaller. Kyran drew his sword, the Ashigaru. His father had named it, and told him the name when he drew his sword. It meant 'bodygaurd'. "Sakura, draw your Chikara!" Inuyasha urged his daughter on with the sword he had dubbed Chikara, which meant 'strength, power'. Sakura grabbed the hilt, and unsheathed it. A powerful wind blew through. Sakura stared at the sword she held. It looked kind of rusty and old, but it pulsed in her hands. Inuyasha and Kagome grinned. Inuyasha forged it from his fangs, which meant the sword would look bad at first, but transform, like Tetsiega does. Kagome had the Shikon No Tama forged with it, so the child glowed with immense power, but didn't know it. Kyran stared at her dagger/sword. "Uncle Inuyasha! Why did you give Sakura a bad sword??" Kyran couldn't understand it, and he thought it was unfair. Sure, he was happy to get the bigger sword, but not if that meant Sakura got a bad one. "I didn't! Sakura, feel the sword's power. Use it in battle against Kyran!" Inuyasha was confident his daughter would win. Miroku yelled for his son to do the same. Sakura breathed in deeply. She could feel the power, and it pulsed through her veins. Kyran charged her, and she dodged. She went to swing at him, when her father grabbed her sword hand. "No, not here. I can't believe what I was thinking." He told her to sheath her sword and he gave the same order to Kyran. Everyone looked at him odd, but then the people from the Feudal Era understood. Power emitted from those swords could cause a disturbance and people from this time were not used to it.  
A few more hours of visiting, and the gang had to leave. It was still rather early afternoon, and they wanted to make it to Sesshomaru's castle by late afternoon. The group bid everyone goodbye, and left. It took them a little while to get to Sesshomarus'. This time, Kohaku and Shippou ran beside Kilala, Sakura and Kyran rode on Kilala, and Kagome rode on Inuyasha. "Sakura, I'm sorry for being jealous of you," Kyran said to his playmate ashamed. Sakura looked at him funny. "What do you mean you were jealous? Why would you be jealous of me?" "Because," came his slow reply, "you're a demon and I'm just a plain weak human." The boy looked down. Sakura smiled though. "Aw, come on Kyran! I wish I was more human! You get to play with other kids and I don't cause I'm demon. Plus, your mommy and daddy are humans, and I don't think they're weak at all! Your daddy is a great monk, and your mommy is a grand demon slayer! You've got the best parents!" Sakura said all this from her heart. He didn't want him to feel bad or different like she did. She wasn't allow to play with the other kids of the village because she was a demon. But at least she had Kyran! Kyran felt much better after their little talk, and hoped off Kilala with Sakura right behind him when they arrived. Sesshomaru's castle loomed before them all. The two kids were amazed. "Wow. Who lives here?" Sakura said aloud. Before she could get a response from her parents, the gates opened, and there stood Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Rin looked older now. A pretty teen girl as opposed to the cute little child she used to be. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his face expressionless. "Why have you come here Inuyasha?" Rin had been at his side, but now she walked over to the group. "Hello everyone!" Inuyasha laughed, "Hello Rin." He turned to Sesshomaru. "As for you, I came to show you something, or more over, someone." Inuyasha pushed his daughter forward. The girl took a couple steps towards the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru studied the girl, then spoke to her. "Come here child." Sakura didn't hesitate. She walked confidently towards the grand dog demon, and bowed. Sesshomaru bent down to her level, and looked her in the eyes. Inuyasha was on the defense in the background, his hand laying on Tetseiga's hilt in case his brother did anything to Sakura. Sesshomaru looked at her markings, then reached his hand out to brush back her bangs. There, plainly in sight, shone the crescent moon. His usually expressionless face filled with surprise for a second, but then went back to no emotion. "Tell me your name child." Sesshomaru tried to show as much kindness in his voice as possible. "My name is Sakura. Who are you?" The child was being extremely blunt, but kind too. Sesshomaru was liking this girl more every moment. "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, full blooded son to the former Lord here, half brother to the hanyou Inuyasha, and your uncle." His powerful title seemed to not phase the child at all instead, it confused her. The only thing she understood out of all that was he is a Lord and her uncle! Her face brightened instantly, and wrapped her arms around him. "Uncle!" Sesshomaru looked absolutely paralyzed in emotion. He had a niece, and she bore the symbol of his father...the crescent moon. But she burned with a deeper power, and he could sense it. He hugged her back, which shocked everyone. It was a brief hug, and then the child let go. Sesshomaru picked up the girl, and turned to carry her to the castle. Inuyasha growled and leapt in front of Sesshomaru. "Give her back! Where do you think you're going with her!?" Sesshomaru let out a small laugh. "You fool. You have not realized yet, the immense power this child has in her. And the fact that she bears the crescent moon is even more ominous. She is to remain with me for training. If she stayed with you, she would be just another pathetic whelp with no clue to anything...just like her father." Inuyasha growled and went to attack. "No Inuyasha! You'll hurt Sakura!" Kagome called out to him. She was frightened, but she knew some truth to what Sesshomaru said. She felt the power in her daughter, and it wasn't just the sword. Inuyasha stood on defense, but didn't attack. "If she stays with you, she will not be able to defend herself," Sesshomaru said coldly. Kyran was scared. This demon that claimed to be her real uncle, was trying to take Sakura from him. He drew his sword, and ran to Inuyasha to stand beside him. "Release her you youkai!" The little boy stood his ground, confident. Sesshomaru laughed. "You think you can fight, human? I will not give you the honor of dying by my claws. Leave us be, and go back to your mother." Sakura looked up at her uncle. "I'm strong too. I can fight off any demon, and so could Kyran. We have powerful swords!" Sesshomaru looked at the child. 'She dares to speak to me like that? She is braver than I thought. Well, if she thinks she can fight, she will prove it in battle,' he thought. "Fine child. You and your friend will prove you are worthy and strong in battle against a demon." Sesshomaru let out a whistle, and a rumble was heard. A huge dragon like demon erupted from the forest. Sakura was set on the ground, and pushed towards it. She stared in awe. She was to fight this? She glanced at Kyran, who had lowered his sword, and looked terrified. She had to be strong to prove to her uncle. "We can take him Kyran! Come on!" She ran for the demon with her human friend close behind. They stopped right in front of the demon, and positioned themselves for battle. The demon charged at them, striking quickly. Sakura leapt into the air, dodging with ease. Kyran had a harder time dodging, but he did. He swung his sword, and missed completely. Sakura dodged another attack, moving like lightning. She had not drawn her sword yet, until a cry was heard. The demon had Kyran wrapped in it's tail, and was squishing the life out of him. "Kyran!" She stood watching her friend die. Tears came pouring from her eyes. She would not let him die. She drew her sword. It pulsed with her anger and power. A blinding light flared from the dagger, and it transformed in her hands. It was now a long blade, pink flames surrounding it. Sakura charged, and swung. "Let-him-GOOO!" Her sword's power sliced through the demon leaving nothing but Kyran on the ground. Sakura shook with the power flowing through her sword and her veins. Kyran lay motionless on the ground. Her sword de-transformed, and she fainted and fell to the ground, leaving everyone stunned.  
  
Sixth Chapter  
  
Sakura woke up a few days later, lying in a room she didn't know. She bolted straight up, and peered around. She had never been here before, and she wanted her parents. She listened for the slightest sound, and she heard soft breathing near by, as though someone was asleep. She sniffed the air to get a better bearing of where she was. She smelt strange things, Kyran, and her uncle Sesshomaru. 'Kyran? He's here? Uncle too?' she thought confused. Where was she then? She leapt from the bed she was in, and listened for the breathing she had heard. She followed it through a door, and into another room. There on the bed was Kyran, fast asleep. "Kyran!" Sakura ran to her friend, and jumped into the bed. "Uhh...." The little boy moaned sleepily. His eyes fluttered open to see Sakura's smiling face. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" The boy was just as confused about where he was as she was. "I don't know. I woke up, and I didn't know where I was, and I still don't. This place is strange. It smells all weird." Kyran got out of the bed, and looked around. He had never been here before, but as for the smell, he could tell that it reeked with demon scent. Sakura stood next to her friend, "So, what do we do?" Kyran looked at her. "I guess we get outta here, and back to our family." She nodded, and they trotted off down the hallway together.  
  
Seventh Chapter  
  
After the two children's display of power, Sesshomaru convinced the others that he would be keeping Sakura and there was nothing they could do nor say to stop him. He even took the human child too. Rin had put them both to bed in separate chambers. Sesshomaru was now sitting in his palace gardens listening to Rin play her flute. He loved to watch her, and listen. She had grown into a lovely woman, and he knew it. She played a light simple tune, which sent Sesshomaru off to think of peaceful things. After a few moments of the music, he opened one eye to look towards the far corner of the garden. There, behind a bush of pretty flowers, sat the children. They watched her play, and also watched him. He was slightly amused how they found there way here. "Come here child." The great demon spoke the words so softly, that neither Rin nor Kyran heard. Sakura's ears pricked up at the sound of his voice. She knew that he would seek her out from her hiding area, but not so quickly. She stood, and walked over to where he sat. Kyran called her back. He couldn't believe she was approaching him! Sakura ignored her friend, and came to the mighty demon. Her ears twitched, and her nose sniffed the scents around her lightly. Rin had stopped playing the moment she saw that her Lord was not listening. She wanted to speak and protest him ignoring her, but stopped when she spied the human child calling for his demon friend to come back. She walked straight over to him, and dropped down beside him. "Hello there. My name is Rin. What's yours?" Her voice was soft, and so were her warm eyes, so Kyran could not help but smile.  
  
Eight Chapter  
  
Sakura looked at Sesshomaru, and then climbed into the tree he was sitting in. She placed herself on the branch above him, and stared below. They both sat there a while, just listening, waiting even for the other to make a move. Finally Sakura spoke. "Where is my father?" Sesshomaru didn't reply, but just sat there, staring off into the gardens. Sakura cocked her head sideways, not understanding why he was not replying. Wrapping her legs and tail around the branch, she swung down. Now she hung there, up-side down, her deep warm golden eyes staring into his cold icy ones. She gave him a smile, and asked again. "Kyran and I want to go back home. I want to see my daddy again." She spoke with concern and surety. Sesshomaru looked back at her finally, and then spoke with a clear voice. "You will not be going back home. Neither you nor your little human friend. You will live here with me and Rin to train, and be a great demon." He knew no compassion, for he told the child straight up what was happening. Sakura stared at him still, a look of confusion and uncertainty on her face. "So...you mean I will never see my daddy or mommy again? And will Kyran be a great demon too? Will he be with me still?" Sesshomaru turned his head at the questions. He couldn't tell the child that he planned for the boy not to live through the moon. Sakura scowled at him, and growled. "I want to know what's happening, and I want to know now!" She snapped at the older demon. Sesshomaru had finally lost his control on his temper with her. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, and no demon, especially one that wasn't even pure demon, would speak to him like that. Quick as lightening, he reached to grab her throat. Sakura, after years of dodging Kyran and things that other kids threw at her, anticipated the move, and was up at the top of the tree in a flash. She stood ready on the branch for another attack. But none was to come. She had thoroughly surprised and impressed the great dog demon. Sesshomaru leapt from the tree, and walked off patiently. He stopped a few feet away from the tree. Still looking straight ahead into the forest, he spoke to her. "Come down here girl." Sakura sat on the branch she was on, and refused to move. "No! You'll try and hurt me again!" Sesshomaru sighed, and turned his cold glare towards her. "I will not harm you. Come here now Sakura." That got her attention. Ever since she had been there he had called her little one, girl, or child. He spoke to her with her name, and curious, she leapt from the tree to her uncle's feet. "Yes my Lord." She had learned to respect others when they proved there worth to her. Her uncle was one of those. She smiled up at him, but his face remained stone like. He turned and led her into the woods.  
  
Ninth Chapter  
  
Rin had still sat with Kyran, watching both of the demons in the tree. She wondered what they were saying. Sesshomaru had kept his voice low, but the child had no problem speaking loudly. Hearing her defiant remark to her lord, she gasped. No one had ever dared to address her Lord like that. She knew Sesshomaru would kill the child now. She watched as he made a grab for her, and in the blink of an eye, the child was on the highest branches of the tree. "Wow," Rin said amazed, "She's fast!" Kyran watched the whole thing too, grinning at his friend. "Of course! She's a demon! She is probably faster than that old dog demon too!" Rin rounded on the little boy with a glare on her face. "Do not speak of my lord like that!" Kyran shrunk back, almost cowering. She was almost as scary as Sakura in a bad mood. "Sorry Lady Rin! I didn't mean any disrespect!" Rin looked at his surprised. 'Lady? I'm no lady...neither am I Sesshomaru-sama's Lady,' she thought blushing. Kyran looked at the girl who was now a red color. He smiled at her, laughing. "You're not the lady here huh? Well you sure do look like one! Hey, can you play the flute again? It was nice." Rin blushed deeper with the compliments. She picked up her instrument, and began with her melody again.  
  
Tenth Chapter  
  
Sakura had been following Sesshomaru for a while now. The sky was darkening, and the night was growing chilly. Sakura listened to all the sounds of the woods, running this way and that, trying to glimpse everything. Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was almost tempted to smile. She reminded him of Rin, and even himself as a child. Fireflies came out to play with the inu-girl as she chased them excitedly. Sesshomaru was taking her some place special. He had to learn the truth, and now was as good a time as ever. Walking through some bushes, he stepped into a clearing. It was beautiful. The moon was high, and sent rays glittering across the surface of a pond in the middle of the clearing. The fireflies, and the crickets chirping added an even more magical effect on it. Sakura halted abruptly to stop herself from running into Sesshomaru. She looked to see what had stopped him, and she gasped at the sight before her. Never had she seen so much magical things at once. Grinning from ear to ear, the girl ran for the pond, prepared to leap in and see how deep it was. Jumping off a small ledge, she closed her eyes, and waited to hit the water. It never came. She opened her eyes, and looked up into gold ones just like hers. Sesshomaru had seen the child's intention, and had stopped her. "Do not go into the water. You will not survive in there very long." His voice was harsh and cold. Sakura felt as though that threat was not from him, but from the water itself. He placed her upon the ground on the ledge above the water. The great demon looked upon the water over the child's shoulders. The Lake of Destiny shone with radiance that night. He would soon find out this child's worth. "Great spirits of the lake. Arouse! You will judge the fate of this child on this moonlit night." A strange wind blew through the grasses. It tugged and played at Sesshomaru's suit and fluffy. It played through Sakura's hair and tail. Her attention was immediately drawn to the surface of the water. It was swirling and changing colors. Peering closer, Sakura discovered that a face had formed on the water. A water demon looked up at her. It's eyes were lock upon Sesshomaru. "State your name stranger." Sesshomaru cleared his throat, eyes cold. "I am the Lord of these lands. I'm Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and son to the former Great Dog Demon of these lands." The water face smirked in knowledgement. "Ah, little Sesshomaru...I remember you. You're father brought you and your brother Inuyasha here for you're fates a long time ago." Sesshomaru let the remark about his brother phase off him. Sakura's ears pricked at the sound of her father's name. The thing knew her father? That was interesting. "Enough talk," came Sesshomaru's voice, "I am here for you to judge this child's fate." He pushed Sakura forward abit. She peered at the water with interest but not fear. The water demon looked her over, and laughed. "This is not you're pup. No...too strong to be you're pup." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at that comment. "State you're meaning of that demon of the lake!" The water rippled with laughter. "I am only stating that this child has human in her too, and everyone knows the great Sesshomaru hates humans, so why would he mate with one?" Sesshomaru had sheathed his sword again, nodding at the comment. Sakura was confused about this exchange of conversation. She was tired of just sitting by and watching the grown ups talk. It was her turn to speak up. "Who are you to talk about me like you know me?" This got both the demons attention. Sakura stood up, determination clearly written on her face. "My name is Sakura, and I'm just an ordinary girl! I just happen to have demon in me is all!" She huffed. She hated people treating her different. "Sesshomaru," came the watery voice of the lake demon, "you have not told this child what she is? Or what she is to become? Pity and shame on you Lord. I do suppose that is why you brought her to me. I am to explain to the child of her fate." Sesshomaru looked away like he could care less. He wanted to tell her himself, but couldn't phrase it right. Sakura looked at both demons, wondering what they were talking about. The lake demon turned his eyes on the girl. "Child, you are almost a pure blooded demon....but not quite. You have human blood in you no doubt about that. But, this is not ordinary human blood. Your blood that runs through your veins is that of the most powerful miko blood I've ever seen. Along with that, you have more of your grandfather's blood in you than to be expected." There was a silent pause to let this sink in so far. Sakura stared at the water demon in disbelief. "You bare the mark of the Great Demon of the Western Lands....the crescent moon. Not even Inuyasha, who supposedly has more of his father's blood in him that you, bares the sign. You have the key to the greatest power ever known. That alone makes you the true heir to the throne of the Western Lands. Your fate child is to become the Lord, or should I say Lady." Sakura couldn't believe it. Here she was talking to a magic lake, with a Lord who is an uncle, and her father is nowhere near she. And she was to be a Lady!? That was most unbelievable. "Your sword proves most of what I say true. Totosai came to me just a few days ago. He told me of the sword he had just made. It is an awesome sword full of powers beyond anyone's imagination. Totosai was afraid that if you held that sword in your hands, the sword's power would consume you and destroy you. But it chose you. You are the true owner of that sword, and no one else can wield it. This is your fate. I have no one more to say to you." The water demon turned its head from her before she could speak. Sakura thought that was awful rude. Before she could snap at it, Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Thank you. Little one, come along." Sakura looked at him. He no longer called her Sakura. 'Oh well, I guess it was a one time thing,' she thought. She turned to bid the water demon good bye, but found the surface clear, and calm. She shrugged, and quickly raced after her new Lord.  
  
Eleventh Chapter  
  
A few months later...  
Kyran had adapted very well to the palace life. He was a grand friend with Rin. She seemed to be the only human around the castle. It had been hours since Sesshomaru had taken Sakura off into the woods again, and Kyran was worrying but not too much. Rin was very nice to him, but the demons of the castle were not. Jaken was worse of all. He kept mumbling about how there would be another human to take care of and one was enough, he needn't two around. "Good day to you too Jaken-sama!" Rin called out cheerfully. She laughed as the demon cursed, and continued on his way. "Do not mind Jaken. He is grouchy all the time, but he'll like you I'm sure!" Kyran nodded, smiling at her. They walked along the palace corridors, Rin guiding them around. She even gave him a little look at the training arena that her Lord trained in. "Wow!" Kyran had never seen anything like it. It was a room that looks just like the out doors, but a battle area right in the middle. To one wall, held tons of swords and weapons. Kyran went to step towards them, and into the room, but Rin stopped him. "No! Our Lord will kill us if he finds out we were here! We must go Kyran-chan!" Kyran took off with her down the hall, staring aback longingly at the doors. He looked back at Rin, and faltered. 'Wait one sec! Did she just say our Lord? And did she call me Kyran chan?' he thought looking bewildered. Rin stopped running to turn towards him. "What is it?" Kyran looked over at her. "Well....you just said our Lord instead of your lord. And you called me like I was part of your family or as though I belong here." Rin laughed at the boy. He held out her hand, and grasped his. "This is your home now! We are one big family! Now, come on and I'll show you the kitchens!" Kyran had to smile at her energy and love. He quickly followed, his stomach rumbling.  
Sakura sat in the courtyard where she had last left Kyran. He was nowhere to be found. She thought he had totally disappeared, until she picked up his scent. She wanted to tell him all about her day, and maybe she would even take him there. Sesshomaru had left her in the courtyard, and told her not to run off or leave the castle. She wanted to explore the lands so badly, but something made her think twice about it because of Sesshomaru. The little inu-girl followed the scent, and was not pleased to find that it was mixed with the human girl named Rin's scent. Was he having fun with her? Did he like that girl more than her? A million questions raced through her mind as she ran after his scent. Her small feet pounded against the tile floor as she followed the scent down twists and turns of the castle corridors. Another smell caught her nose...food. She could smell lots of great food in the direction of Kyran and Rin's scents. What's he doing? She thought. Obviously he had to be eating, but why wouldn't he wait up for her? Pumping her legs faster, she burst through the kitchen doors to find Kyran and Rin, sitting at a very long nice table with mounds of food before them. Sakura's mouth dropped at what she saw before her. For one, Rin and Kyran were sitting together, laughing and playing, and secondly, all that food! There were meats, greens, tarts, and cakes...anything you could think of! Kyran looked up from the chicken he was biting into, spotting Sakura. With a huge smile on his face, he stood up in his chair and shouted to her. "Cum 'ona Supera!" His mouth was stuffed full of food. Rin looked at the girl with a look of uncertainty, but then waved for her to come and join them. Sakura didn't need to be asked twice. She was starving! Leaping into a chair next to Kyran, she filled her plate full of food. Forgetting her anger with Kyran and Rin, she chowed down.  
  
Twelfth Chapter  
  
A few hours later, Sakura, Kyran, and Rin all clambered off to bed. Rin broke off down a hallway in the western wing, and the other two kept going straight until they reached the eastern wing. Sakura and Kyran entered through two big oak doors into a chamber with fluffy bed with tons of pillows. Sesshomaru had told her this was her room. She looked around and spotted a small less grand door that led to Kyran's room. Kyran walked into his room, which contained a small bed with light covers and few pillows and a dresser. Sakura tore off her kimono, and pulled on some pajamas. Flopping down onto her new bed, she barely had time to think before her warm full body fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Thirteenth Chapter  
  
Waking up, Sakura rolled over and glanced out the open window across the room. Sunlight streamed in, telling the inu-girl that it was past sunrise....well past. Gasping, she leapt out of bed, and threw on some clothes. She was supposed to meet her uncle when the sun rose! She was in trouble now.  
Still trying to tie her fighting uniform, she leapt out the door and fell into the courtyard at her uncle's feet. Straightening herself up, she looked down at the ground. "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I over slept. I really didn't mean to. Please forgive me," she said looking up at him with pleading amber eyes. Cold gold ones stared back down at her, but her gaze never wavered. Sesshomaru glared down at her. "Never beg child. You are above that. I never want to see you beg for forgiveness or anything, not to anyone....do you understand that young one?" Sakura gulped, "Yes sir. I understand."  
After a whole day of harsh fighting Sakura fell to the ground, exhausted. Sesshomaru walked over to her, and sat beside her. Her breathing was quick and shallow. "Breath with your nose, not your mouth," he said with an almost soft voice. Suddenly, Sakura's breathing altered, and now her breaths were steady and deep. She learns quickly, that is for sure, Sesshomaru thought watching her lay there, and she obviously takes orders without hesitation, but is that a good thing? Does she do that with everyone or just me? I have to find out. With that he got up, and walked towards the castle. "Come child," he said in a commanding voice. Sakura leapt to her feet and trailed behind him, wore-out but happy. Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eyes, seeing the child try to keep pace with him no matter how tired she was. That showed a mark of a good demon. Stopping in a small courtyard within the palace walls, Sesshomaru called Jaken to him. The toad-demon came running. "Yes my Lord? Do you need anything?" Jaken glared at the Inu-child that sat behind his Lord. Jaken had never liked her or Rin. Sesshomaru caught Jaken's little glare but over looked it. "Yes Jaken. Send word for the high ranking demons now," he said. Jaken looked surprised. Clearly that child couldn't be ready to face demons, could she? Is my Lord crazy?, the toad-demon thought. "But...but...My Lord, that child couldn't possibly be ready to face any kind of demon around here especially any ones of high class," Jaken stuttered. Sesshomaru turned his icy glare to Jaken. "Are you questioning me Jaken? If so, I think it would be a shame for me to kill you in front of the child. I'd wanted her first killing to be of someone worthy," Sesshomaru said, clenching his claws. Sakura watched what Sesshomaru did, and though she didn't exactly like killing people, it made her good to see her uncle kind of stick up for her like he cares. Jaken backed off, whimpering and bowing low. "N-n-no My Lord! I-I-I w-would ne-never question y-you!" The toad was trembling in fear. Sakura wondered, is that what power looks like? To make someone tremble on their knees before you? If so, she didn't know if she wanted power. Sesshomaru continued on past Jaken as though his display of cowardliness didn't phase him. "Summon the demons at once. Send them word that the Lord of The Western Lands has someone to present to them," he said while opening a door that led to the bathing chambers. "Little child, go bath and rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us." Sakura nodded, and rushed into the room, leaving Jaken and the Lord by themselves.  
"Jaken..." Sesshomaru began slowly. The toad flinched as though the word was something that had hit him hard. "Y-Yes My Lord?" Sesshomaru turned from the door the child had gone through. "Do you have a problem with Inuyasha's daughter taking residence in my castle?" Sesshomaru had always noticed the way Jaken had looked at Rin. He detested her and hated her with all his being. But that was understandable, Rin was human and Jaken hates humans like Sesshomaru does. Rin was different than other humans, so Sesshomaru kept her around, and Jaken knew if he ever touched her, he'd be killed. Lately, Sesshomaru had been noticing that Jaken gave Sakura mean looks of hatred and loathing. This was not acceptable. For one, she was demon, and even if she had a small bit of human in her, she was still demon. Secondly, she had the blood of Sesshomaru and his father coursing through her veins. That alone deserved respect. Jaken was certainly aware of his master's anger with him. "No! Of course I do not have a problem with it! It is your wish for her to stay, so that is what is to be done My Lord," Jaken replied in a quick voice. Of course he was lying. Deep down, Jaken hated her, not for being part human, but for being more in Sesshomaru's eyes than he had ever been. Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate after the last words came from the toad's mouth. The dog demon smashed Jaken into a wall. "Never lie to me again Jaken, or your death will await you," and with that Sesshomaru turned, but before leaving the courtyard, he stopped a servant. "When Jaken awakens, tell him he must fix the wall he has destroyed." The servant smiled a bit and nodded. Sesshomaru then walked down the halls, and to his chambers to think about everything that is soon to come.  
  
Fourteenth Chapter  
  
Sakura dunked her head back into the steaming water. She hated bathes, but ever since she came to the castle, she's loved them. She didn't know if it was Sesshomaru's doing or if it was just a way to treat guests, but the bathes were drawn for her and cherry blossom petals were scattered on top of the water. Also, there were soaps that smelled of cherry blossoms, lavender, and spring rain. It was her scent. Ever since she was born, she'd had the scent of cherry blossoms, lavender, and spring rain. This just deepened it. Sakura splashed about in the water. It felt good after a hard days' training. She heard footsteps, and her ears pricked up at the sound. A door opened behind a screen and someone got into the boys' pool on the other side. Even with all the aromas of the soaps, she could not mistake this smell. "Kyran! Where have you been all day!?" The boy had come to bath because one of the servants told him he stunk. He wasn't surprised that Sakura could smell him. "I've been with Rin all day! She showed me the palace and then we played games all day in the gardens. It was so much fun! Too bad you couldn't have been there! Rin is so cool," he said excitedly while scrubbing himself. The happiness that Sakura felt when he came in had disappeared, and in its place was a growing hurt and hatred. Kyran continued on about his day with Rin and what they planned to do tomorrow. Sakura couldn't stand listening to him. It felt like she was losing her best friend. She quickly washed off all the soap she had on and rinsed out her hair. She climbed out of the hot springs and put on a kimono-bathing robe. "Well I have to go now," she said cutting him off in a sentence about something funny Rin had did. "I have a big day tomorrow with the Lord. Have fun with Rin," she said bitterly and stormed out of the bathing chambers, leaving a very confused Kyran behind. Sakura ran all the way to her bedchambers. Tears poured from her eyes as she threw herself onto her bed of furs. She cried hard into them. For the first time in months, she missed her old family. She wanted her mother, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and most of all she wanted her father and Shippou. She had always been drawn to the fox boy. Her father told her once that she was betrothed to Shippou, meaning one day she and him would be mates. She hadn't really thought much about it. She had kissed Shippou once or twice before, but nothing more. She didn't doubt that she had feelings for him though. She missed him now more than ever. Her father would know what to do now too. She sighed heavily, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Fifteenth Chapter  
  
Sesshomaru had reached his chambers after walking for a little while. He pulled open the big oak doors, and closed them behind him. Rin sat on the floor of the room, coloring a picture. Normally no one was allowed to set foot in his room, but Rin was allowed. Upon seeing her Lord's arrival, the girl stopped coloring and ran to him. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has drawn you a picture! Rin has missed you!" The girl held up a funny little cartoon drawing of some people. "This is Rin's and Lord Sesshomaru-sama's family!" The picture held drawings and arrows pointing and telling who is who. One had My Lord over it, and it fairly resembled Sesshomaru from the fluffy. One had an ugly green thing named Jaken over it. Another had a girl with dark hair named Rin. And lastly was a boy with blue robes on with the name Kyran a top it. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, but didn't show any emotion on the outside. "Very nice Rin," he said, but before continuing, he looked closely at the picture. Someone was missing. Sakura was. "Rin, where is the Inu-girl?" Rin's smile faded at his question. "Rin-chan doesn't like the inu-girl, and the Inu-girl doesn't like Rin-chan. Rin thinks that her Lord should kill the half breed like he tries to do to her father," she said with force. Sesshomaru's face almost showed some emotion at the girl's words. Rin had never shown so much dislike towards someone. But, like with Jaken, he could not stand for anyone to disgrace his blood. "Get out Rin," he said coldly. "Go to your own room and sleep there. Don't come back and bother me." Rin looked like someone had just slapped her in the face. Tears welled up in her big brown eyes. She grabbed her coloring things and fled the room. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch at her tears. She has to learn to respect someone other than me, he thought as he watched her go. As the girl slammed the door behind her, Sesshomaru came to sit on his bed. He removed his armor and his kimono until he only wore his under garments. All the demon Lord did was stare out the window that viewed over his lands. All he could think about was the up coming days and Sakura. This isn't going to be easy, he thought with a sigh, The Great Demons of the Lands will be arriving soon to see my heir. They will be displeased to see she is female and not pure blood. Sesshomaru was stuck on that thought though. She has the scent of a full demon, yet she is not. Only the most powerful nose would be able to scent her drops of human blood. Even I had a hard time smelling her true blood. Sesshomaru laid down and started to close his eyes. Oh well, if anyone defies me, they'll simply be killed and then no one will say anything. The next few days the castle was a madhouse. People were running everywhere, trying to get things perfect for the honorary guests that were coming. Sakura was told not to get in the way, because she didn't have any training lessons that whole week, she decided to go and explore the lands. Normally she would have wanted Kyran to come with her, but she wasn't speaking to him and she didn't think she would be for a while. She had put on a midnight blue haori made of the same fire-rat hid as her fathers. She put her sword on her waist, and tied it there tightly. She knew there could be dangers in the forest, so she was going to be prepared. She tied her headband over her crescent moon. She didn't like people seeing that. Walking from the room, she ran down the halls, dodging servants carrying food or clothes or something. Some cursed at her, others merely ignored her. When she reached the front gates, the guard demons that stood there looked at her with disgust. The uglier of the two (obviously some kind of lizard demon) spoke to her. "You cannot pass you mutt, unless of course you climb the walls!" His guard friend laughed with him, having a good joke at Sakura's expense. A mutt? She was no mutt. She wouldn't let it anger her though. She figured if she ignored them, they'd leave her be. Walking forward, she reached for the handle to one of the huge gates. The guard to her right kicked her hard in her stomach. Sakura was knocked to the ground, desperately gasping for air. When she regained breathing, she looked up at the guards laughing at her. "I told you that the only way you'll be getting through here is to go over, or did you have dirt in those stupid ears of yours?" Sakura tugged at her puppy ears nervously. She could do this. Smiling sweetly and startling the guards, she simply said, "Feh. This is going to be easy." With that, she crouched, sprang forward, and with a flip cleared the wall, and landed softly on the other side. Without a backwards glance, she took off for the forest, hearing the guards yelling for her to return. She didn't care what they were saying. For the first time, she was free! Now she ran with the grace and speed her father had taught her. She leapt over branches and big bushes. She was having a time of her life, playing in the vast land. It grew dark and cold by the time Sakura finally tired a bit. She had traveled far over the lands, and was now looking for a way back. She knew Sesshomaru would not like the fact that she had wandered so far. Sakura walked swiftly, watching the stars above. Not seeing where she was going, she bumped right into a large looking caravan, surrounded by various kinds of demons. The demons with drew their weapons, and charged at her. The lead one, who was a cat demon from what she could see, cried out when he rushed at her. "Get away from the Lord's carriage!" He swung at her, but missed badly. Sakura was quick on her feet, and she appreciated Sesshomaru's training the most at that moment. She had heard something about a Lord though. "Lord?" She said confused. Her nose detected a scent that was not Sesshomaru's. This was not a Lord, because it wasn't Sesshomaru. "You lie! Imposter!" Dodging attacks, she rushed at the carriage. Ripping the hangings down with her claws, she stopped and saw who sat there. A handsome young man sat in the interior of the carriage surrounded by silk and other materials that only someone with power could get. This was no man though, no, he was a demon. From the smell and looks of him, he was an elemental demon. He dealt with magic and sorcery, and only had one real power. Glaring at him, Sakura didn't have time to speak. The cat demon had come behind her, and grabbed her by her throat. "Do not kill her now," came the soft but deep voice of the Lord. "We will take her with us, and see what the Lord of these Lands makes of her. It is his right to kill her, not ours." The cat demon didn't like that idea, but decided not to argue. "Yes Lord Doriam," came the cat's reply. Walking to the rear of the carriage, he tied her up to the back, and order the caravan to keep moving.  
  
Sixteenth Chapter  
  
Sesshomaru had been having a bad afternoon. He had so many things to plan. The Lords would be arriving that night, and everything had to be perfect. He had let the children have a play day, but he had ordered for them to stay inside the castle walls. He found Rin and Kyran in the gardens, trying to catch a butterfly, but Sakura was nowhere to be found. The Lord walked up and down the castle halls, looking for her. Night was falling, and he wanted to find her soon so he could prepare her for the Lords' arrivals. Walking out to the front of his castle, and guard came running up to him, huffing and puffing. "My...eh...My..huff...Lord, the...huff-huff....child has....gone," the guard managed to puff out. Sesshomaru knew exactly what he meant. Sakura's scent lead over the walls and into the forest. "Why did you let her leave? You knew what my orders were," he said in a cold threatening tone. The guard's eyes widened in fear. "We knew not that she was able to scale the wall My Lord! Please do not blame us!" Sesshomaru didn't wait to hear anything else. With a sweep of his claws, the man was silenced. He continued to the front gates, intent on searching for the child. A cry rang out in the air, "The Lord of the Southern Lands has arrived! Open the gates!" Servants scrambled to get into place. Aligned in a greeting row, the big gates opened, and in marched a caravan of demons, most carrying a carriage with them. Sesshomaru paused, and awaited for the Lord to show himself from his travels. Sesshomaru wished he would hurry...he had to find that girl!  
  
Seventeenth Chapter  
  
Lord Doriam stepped lightly from his carriage and looked about. He smiled at the warm welcoming party. "Very well done Lord Sesshomaru. I wouldn't have expected any less from you old friend," he said in his deep voice. Sesshomaru simply nodded his head slightly, and beckoned him towards the palace. "Shall I escort you to your room in my home? My servants will take care of yours and your carriage, trust in that." The younger Lord nodded. "Very well then. Oh, but a matter we must settle before anything else is done Lord," said Doriam. With a snap of his fingers, Sakura appeared in his clutches, tied up at the hands and was gagged. Sesshomaru's face revealed shock for a second, but quickly returned back to a cold non-emotional mask. The Lord of the Southern Lands smirked at this show of emotion from his old friend. "Do you know of this girl? She was caught in your forest, with this," he withdrew Sakura's sword and threw it at Sesshomaru's feet. "It was such good craftsmanship, she had to have stolen it from you. My men wished to kill her, but given that she was in your lands, I thought I should do you the honor," he said in a humorous voice. Sesshomaru looked from Sakura to her sword, then back to the young Lord. She had done Sesshomaru a dis-honor, and he didn't know what kind of choice he had to make now.  
  
Eighteenth Chapter  
  
Sakura looked at her Lord through sad eyes. She hadn't meant to be naughty. She didn't even know it was a crime to wander his lands. Her eyes did blaze when Lord Doriam accused her of stealing the sword. She writhed in his grip, fighting to get free. The Lord tossed her roughly at the feet of Sesshomaru. Sakura's hands caught herself, and she had to side flip off the ground to land on her feet. Using the skills of her claws, she quickly snapped the ropes that bound her. She then ripped the gag from her mouth so she could speak freely. The Lord Doriam was quite surprised with her skills. "You broke those ropes with ease. They were spelled to hold the mightiest of demons, and break only when asked to by me, how is it that you could break these ropes, mutt?" Sesshomaru was very close to losing his temper with this Lord. Who was he to call Sakura, Sesshomaru's heir and niece, a mutt? Before Sesshomaru could even open his mouth, Sakura did it for him and the words said were not anything Sesshomaru would have expected. "It's none of your business you jerk! And I'm not a mutt for your information," she said, amber eyes ablaze with anger. The Lord was taken back. The cat demon that seemed to be his personal guard rushed at the girl. "You do not speak to Lord Doriam like that runt! You will DIE!!!" The demon's katana swung down to connect with Sakura's head, but she was too fast for him. She dodged and grabbed the weapon, preventing him from attacking further. Using her anger and demonic powers, she flung the cat into a near wall, mashing him unconscious. "Do not strike me unless you wish to die a painful death," she said coldly at the other advancing demons. All of them stopped in their tracks, afraid to come any closer. The young Lord turned to Sesshomaru with anger and confusion on his face. "Lord! Why do you let that lowly demon to disgrace your grounds? She obviously mocks our power! Why do you not slaughter her? She stole from you!" Sakura looked from the younger Lord to Sesshomaru. He wouldn't really slaughter her would he? She stood and picked up her sword. "Lowly demon? I think not, Lord Doriam. I am far from lowly, or have you not picked up my scent yet? But then again, being a human-made demon, could you even smell me if you wished?" Now she did mock him. She was tired of being called a mutt or a runt. The young Lord grew furious. "Who is this child Lord Sesshomaru? I demand she is killed at once!" Finally, Sesshomaru stepped forward and spoke. "She will not be killed," he said watching the anger on the Lord's face rise, "She has the right to be here, and on my Lands. And she is also correct...she is not a lowly demon." Sakura looked up at Sesshomaru with wild eyes. Did he just agree with her???? What was up? "WHO IS SHE THEN SESSHOMARU!?!?!?!?" roared the younger Lord. Sesshomaru turned cold in a second. Sakura could have sworn there was a cold chill in the air. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's claws were around Doriam's throat. "Do be so kind as to address me as Lord Sesshomaru. Do not forget your place, Lord Doriam. I killed your father by my own claws when you were only a mere child, and I will not hesitate to do the same to you," he said. An understanding passed through both Lords. When Sesshomaru released Doriam, the man rubbed his neck. "You're correct Lord. I am sorry for my lack of respect. Now, who is this child and why is she here?" he said with a business tone. Sesshomaru stepped down and looked towards the castle. "All in good time Lord Doriam. Now, we shall go to the castle, and at dinner, it shall be discussed," he said, then looked at Sakura, "Go clean up. New clothes have been placed in your room. We will talk later. Be at dinner sharp in an hours' time." With that he escorted the Lord up to the castle. Sakura was left there all alone, but quickly made her way to her room, scared of the talk she and her Lord would soon have.  
  
Nineteenth Chapter  
  
When Sakura entered her room, she found a servant awaiting her. She'd seen this woman from time to time around the castle. She was a half-demon though, a hawk half demon to be exact. The woman came forth, and quickly ushered the child back down the hall and to the Lord's personal bathing chambers. "My name is Jaika, and the Lord has wished for me to be your personal servant for the time being. We need to get you washed and presentable for the Lords," said Jaika as she stripped Sakura of her clothes. The bath had been drawn to her liking, with petals and all. Dipping in, she dunked underwater and resurfaced. Jaika pulled the child near the edge of the pool, and put a strong smelling liquid in her hair. Sakura sniffed, and tried to turn to see the bottle, but failed. "What is that stuff? It smells like me, but loads stronger." Jaika laughed. "It is a mixture for your hair to shine and it strengthens your scent," she said kindly. After cleaning Sakura thoroughly, Jaika pulled her from the pool and dried her. A wrapped package was laid in the next room. Jaika opened it and pulled out a silk white under-kimono. Handing it to the girl, Jaika waited. When Sakura looked from the undergarment to Jaika. "Uhm...I don't know how to put one of these on," she said, suddenly embarrassed. Jaika walked straight towards her, and began to dress her. Once the under-kimono was on, she gave the package to Sakura. "This is from Lord Sesshomaru. It was his mother's. He wishes you to wear it tonight," she said softly. Sakura opened the package, and out fell a shiny looking outfit. Holding it up, Sakura gasped. It was a beautiful kimono made from the softest material she'd ever felt. It was a royal blue shade and it had golden dragons stitched all over the cloth with silk. Sakura felt absolutely honored to wear it. As Jaika helped her put it on, she reached into the package, and pulled out to pretty Japanese chopsticks for her hair. Jaika brushed the Inu-girl's hair and pulled it back, placing the sticks in to add perfection. When the girl finally stood and turned to Jaika, the half demon gasped lightly. This girl was gorgeous. For the first time since Jaika saw her, she now looked like a Lady. For the rest of the time they had before dinner, Jaika schooled Sakura in how she was to walk and talk when she was in any of the Lords presence. She also explained to her who the Lords were. There was Lord Fujidaro of the Eastern Lands, who was a respected good ruler and an old horse demon who looked half horse half human (like a centaur). There was Lord Doriam of the Southern Lands, Sakura nodded and told her they had met already. Jaika told her that he was skilled in illusions and such. The last Lord that Jaika told her about interested her the most. Jaika told her that the Lord of the Northern Lands was a new one. The demon that rules there now had only recently come to power when the old Lord was killed. The new demon Lord was a kitsune, which was unusual for a Lord of the Lands. She said he had some powerful vessels working for him, and was a force to be reckoned with. Jaika also told her that she had not seen this young man yet, but he was definitely a handsome boy. "He calls himself Foxfire. But I'm sure you'll have no trouble spotting him," she said. Looking out the window, the woman gasped. "We've got to get you to dinner! We've only got five minutes!" Rushing Sakura out of the room, but careful not to mess up her appearance, they ran to the Dining Hall, and Sakura waited outside the room for a moment. Jaika left her and told her good luck and just be polite when she left. Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened the doors and walked into the room.  
  
Twentieth Chapter  
  
Sesshomaru had gotten all the Lords seated, and everyone was now chatting and mingling. Dinner would not be served until Sakura came. Everyone was chatting to the young Lord of the Northern Lands, Foxfire. Sesshomaru did not chat with him, but mearily said his respects and went on with his business. Sesshomaru had long since known that kitsune, and he would be a pleasant surprise for Sakura. The doors to the Dining Hall swung open to admit a beautiful lady dog demon. The woman was dressed in a dark kimono decorated with gold dragons, and her dark silver hair was pulled up and decorated with sticks as well. The hall silenced when the woman entered, and remained silent till she claimed a seat. Sesshomaru even had surprise and a look of impression on his face. After a few moments of silence, Lord Fujidaro spoke. "Good evening...er... Sesshomaru, you have not introduced this fine young lady to us. Show some honor boy!" Usually Sesshomaru didn't take kindly to anyone calling him anything but Lord, but this man was an old friend of his father and himself. Lord Doriam spoke next. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, who is she? You keep popping up with new and mysterious people around here. First that dirty ragged young woman earlier and now this fine gorgeous lady. Who are they both?" Sesshomaru decided to overlook the fact Doriam had just called Sakura dirty and ragged. He stood from his seat at the head of the table and called everyone's attention. "May I present to you, Lady Sakura, heir to the Western Lands, daughter of my half brother Lord Inuyasha, my niece, and grand-daughter to the old Great Demon of the Western Lands," he said in a clear ringing voice. Sakura blushed lightly. 'Surely that can't be my title...could it? Wow...I didn't think I was all that' she thought. All Lords turned to look at her. Lord Doriam especially was eyeing her with interest. She did not like that at all. Lord Fujidaro spoke first again. "Your heir? But she is female! How can this be Sesshomaru? You have lost your touch," said the old demon in a booming voice. Sesshomaru turned to face the Lord. "No, I have not. Before I made this decision, I consulted the Lake of Destiny...it said she is the true heir to the throne of the Western Lands. No one dares argue with the Lake's decision...are we agreed?" The Lords mumbled among themselves, the only that did not was the kitsune Lord. Finally Lord Doriam spoke. "If the Lake says so, then so be it," he said, his eyes still locked onto Sakura. She felt extremely uneasy having him stare at her like she was some sort of out of reach prize. She was rather straining to try and glimpse the Lord of the Northern Lands, but he was too far down the table to see him. She slumped back her chair finally, but immediately fixed her posture. Lord Doriam spoke again though. "Now Lord Sesshomaru, you gave me your word that you would tell me who that rude young lady was that disgraced you earlier." Sesshomaru turned to the Lord with a look of hatred on his face. "She may introduce herself," he said quietly. Sakura knew that was her cue. She stood as the other Lords turned to look at her with a confused look on her face. "My name is Sa-," she began but cut herself off when she saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. She began again. "I am Lady Sakura, heiress to the throne of the Western Lands, daughter of Lord Sesshomaru's half brother Lord Inuyasha, grand- daugther of the old Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands, and the rude mutt that had the encounter with Lord Doriam earlier this evening," she finished with false cheer. All of them gaped at her, especially Lord Doriam. He straightened in his chair though, and looked at her. "Then I apologize most profoundly my Lady. I did not know of who you were," he said in a light soft manner. He bore a grin that told her he only apologized to get on her good side. Sakura simply decided not to notice, but she couldn't help added another comment though. "Well then Lord Doriam, you'll be more careful before you peg someone as a dirty thief, won't you?" The young Lord went red and kept his mouth shut from then on. Sakura gave a small triumphant smile, and looked at her uncle who seemed to share a similar look, which made Sakura beam ten times brighter.  
  
Twenty-first Chapter  
  
Finally, the servants served the food. It was an even more spectacular dinner than Sakura had when she first arrived. She longed to load her plate up and gobbled down all the delicious foods, but she remembered Jaika told her to be polite and lady-like so she grabbed only a small amount and ate daintily. The Lords talked about business and who was doing what these days. Lord Fujidaro was becoming one of Sakura's favorite persons there. She had yet to see the Lord of the Northern Lands though. It was bothering her. She could have sworn she heard his voice in all the talk, but she wasn't too sure. She had this feeling about the Lord. She had to see him...something called inside her to find him. A voice snapped her back to reality. Lord Fujidaro had just spoken to her about someone. "Oh, I'm sorry Lord Fujidaro. My mind was else where...what was it you were saying?" The Lord laughed heartily. "Dreaming about your new power eh? Or maybe it's a young demon man?" Sakura blushed slightly at his comment. Her thoughts were on a man, but not in that way. "Judging by your color, I would say yes," the Lord said happily, "and good enough too. We wish to discuss matters about your Ladyship." This got Sakura's attention. She wasn't a Lady for more than an hour's time, and already they were discussing it like it was something big? She didn't like the direction this conversation was going in. "Yes Lord? What about it?" Lord Doriam spoke instead of the other Lord. "We feel as though you being a female and an heiress to the throne here, that you need a male figure to rule with you," he said in a light tone. Sakura was furious. 'A male figure!? What do they think Sesshomaru is? And why would I need one anyways? I'm not a weak little house pet!' she thought, her eyes blazing. "Well, I feel you are wrong," she shot back with anger. "Sesshomaru is a good male figure who will teach me to rule here well, thank you very much." Sesshomaru gave a small smile at that, but spoken harshly. "No Sakura. We mean you need a mate to be Lord here. You will still be heiress but the other Lords feel that it would be better if a Lord were here to over see things," he said patiently. Sakura stared at her uncle in wonderment. Had he agreed to this? He knew of her power. She'd be the best ruler here, not some male. "But...my Lord...I don't want a mate!" she blurted. She was sincere about this too. She didn't want to be some Lord's play toy that was there for pretty and pleasure or to bear him pups. She wouldn't do it. Standing up with pure dominant intention written on her face, Sakura told the Lords flat out what she felt. "I will not marry some pig headed stuck up man who thinks he's going to use me for pleasure and pups. I am my own person, and the rightful heiress to this throne, therefore I shall rule in my proper place!" With that, she pushed back her chair, turned heel, and walked straight for the Hall and didn't stop till she reached the gardens. She placed herself upon a bench near the pool. She looked up into the dark night sky, watching the stars twinkle. It must have been a good few minutes before she was calm again. A clatter of hooves and the smell of horse demon came to Sakura. She turned to find she had company. Without hesitation, she told him to be gone. "If you wish to persuade me to mate, you are wasting your time." The reply she got was not one she expected. It was hearty laughter, and a kind deep voice. Lord Fujidaro was not there to contemplate her. "My Lady, I am not here to force you to do something you do not wish," he said. Sakura looked at him confused. "But, you and the rest of the Lords wish for me to mate," she said with apprehension. She really didn't want to get on the subject again, but something told her she could talk to him. The centaur crossed the gardens to come to sit near her. "Yes, I will not deny that we wish you to mate, but we have good reasons. Not many demons will like the fact that they are being ruled over by a female, and to make the fact worse, you are not pure blood." Sakura let out a gasp. 'He knows? How is that possible?' She gaped at him with surprise. "But...but...h-ho-how? I mean, no one else has ever known, so how could you..." she trailed off. The centaur Lord gave her a small smile. "My child, you under estimate me. But do not worry...no one else knows. I had to search you deeply to see your true blood. But that is not the matter we must speak about," he said in a more strong tone. Sakura nodded slightly. "Now Lady Sakura, we already have a possible candidate for marriage. Lord Doriam has asked for your hand in marriage," he said softly but before he could continue, Sakura broke in. "No! I absolutely refuse to mate with him," she partially screamed it. She would NOT be married to such a rude power hungry idiot. Lord Fujidaro laughed, and patted her shoulder. "Do not worry young woman, you do not have to wed him if you wish it not." Sakura nodded and smiled. She liked this man. He was unlike all the grown- ups she'd met. "I am betrothed," she said quietly. Fujidaro looked at her surprised. "Betrothed? This is great! He will be your mate then and the rest of the Lords will be happy. Who is he eh? Duke or Court Master? Some grand warrior demon of some tribe? Spill it girl!" The Lord seemed excited about it. Sakura looked down though. Shippou was not any of those things, but he was something to her. "He is a fox spirit, and one of my childhood friends, but he is no Duke or anything. He's just a plain kitsune." The Lord frowned at this. "Why would Sesshomaru let his heiress be betrothed to a lowly demon? No offense to your friend though," he said softly. Sakura didn't mind Fujidaro calling someone lowly, because when it came from him, it sounded like a rank, not a classification. "I did not always live with Sesshomaru-sama. I came to him a few moons ago. My parents had betrothed me to the fox boy along time ago, but I am happy for it. I do love the kitsune," she said this with surprise. She had just admitted to someone that she loved Shippou! It was strange, but it felt right to say. The Lord nodded. "Well, then there is nothing I nor anyone else can do. Lord Doriam will be quite angry," the old man laughed at that. "He'll get over it though. Well, now I'm going to retire to my chambers. Good night Lady Sakura." When he turned to go a thought came to Sakura. "Wait! I have a question!" The centaur turned slightly. "Oh? And what would that be?" Sakura approached him quietly. "Who is the Northern Lord? I have yet to see him or meet him." The Lord smiled kindly, his dark eyes twinkling. "Ah, all in good time. If I'm not mistaken, that tricky fox has listened to every word we have said and is now awaiting you in the gardens." Sakura looked at him dumbfounded. The fox Lord was here? Listening? Why had he not shown himself? But the Lord centaur turned and walked out before Sakura could protest.  
  
Twenty-Second Chapter  
  
The inu-girl turned to sniff the air lightly. It smelled of demon, but there was no real scent, like someone was hiding it. Suddenly there was a movement in the tree. Sakura looked to see a faint outline of a young man. He rested easily against one of the upper branches, his silhouette was outlined in the moon. Sakura growled slightly in protest of his secrecy, but soon straightened herself and resumed her position near the pool. She watched the water and tried not to focus her senses on the kitsune. She was blushing slightly. He had heard her proclaim her love for a low demon and he'd heard she wasn't pure blood. Would he shun her and try to unseat her when she was ruler here? She had so many questions flowing through her head. She finally got fed up with the silence and the no movement. "I demand you show yourself Northern Lord," she demanded clearly. A slight shifting movement came from behind her, but she didn't move. It was not an attacking movement, but one of someone adjusting their sitting position. Sakura got even more frustrated when only silence followed the moving. She whirled around to face the tree. "Do you not hear me? I am Lady Sakura, heiress here, and I demand you speak or show yourself immediately!" Her eyes were burning with anger, and her body was tense for a fight. The kitsune in the tree shifted slightly again before gracefully leaping from the tree to land on all fours in front of Sakura. Sakura stood her ground, ready for anything that he may throw at her. The young man rose to full height, his features shining in the moonlight. Sakura gasped slightly, amazed by his beauty. He was tall, about 6'1" with orange hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He had bright green eyes that shone with tricks and trickery, like a true kitsune. His clothes were of rich material. Long deep blue pants with a gold furred vest atop a dark turquoise green shirt. A beautiful golden orange tail flowed out of his backside, and brushed slightly against the ground. He couldn't have been more than 16 in human years, but there was no telling how old he was in demon years. Sakura found herself thinking how handsome he was. 'He's almost as beautiful as Sesshomaru. And those eyes...oh, I love those eyes,' she thought with a dazed look on her face. She quickly regained her bearing though. 'What am I thinking? I cannot fall for this boy. I don't even know him! What about Shippou? I will not betray him,' she thought defiantly. Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot at him. "Well? I'm waiting for a name here," she said impatiently. The young man broke into a smile that could have melted her heart had she been slightly more off guard. "My apologies then, Lady Sakura," came a very soft and sweet voice. Sakura's ears pricked up at the voice. Something about his smile and his voice called to her. His voice was filled with kindness, sweetness, and even a hint of caring, yet it was manly enough but with a boyish touch. Sakura instantly went on guard again. "I don't want your apologies, I want your name," she demanded loudly. All she got was a soft laugh. Twenty-Third Chapter The young Lord stared at the beautiful dog demon before him. 'Oh, how I've missed you Sakura,' he thought. 'I've had to stay away from you for so long, and now we're together again, yet you don't recognize me. I didn't expect you to realize who I am...that I'm your old friend...Shippou.' The fox boy continued to look over the demon girl before him. He had come along way since they last saw each other. She had grown too. She must have had a demon growth spurt. Sakura was still Sakura though. The dog demon was growing very impatient. "Well?" she demanded. Shippou smiled at her anger. "The name is FoxFire, my Lady," he said with a polite bow. Sakura snorted in anger. "I know that! You're the Lord of the Northern Lands, but what's your real name?" Sakura was starting to become annoyed with this Lord. 'Why won't he just tell me his name already? I really need to know his name,' she thought desperately. That scared her. Why did she care so much? Why did her heart and soul call out to this....this....boy? 


	2. Old Friends Reunited

Daughter of Destiny-Chapter 23 (Continued) 

Shippou shifted his feet, not in nervousness, but he didn't like standing in one spot too long. His green eyes continued to watch Sakura, glinting with mischief. He couldn't hold it in any longer though. He had to tell her! He approached her swiftly and silently until her was only a foot or so away. This was the moment he'd dreamed about for months. When he'd finally see Sakura again, and she'd welcome him with open arms...or so he thought. "As you wish my lady," he said bowing slightly, "my real name is...Shippou." Silence followed his name. Shippou studied the dog demon's face for anything that might give away what she was going to say next.

Sakura couldn't believe her doggy ears. "Shi...Shippou?" she whispered in disbelief. It couldn't be...could it? She took one step forward, then another. She continued this way till she was only a foot away from Shippou, their faces studying one another. Sakura's amber eyes searched his dancing green ones. She found the answer she was looking for there. "It really is you," she said. She wanted to cry and leap into the kitsune's arms, to be held by someone she used to know, but being with Sesshomaru so long had dampened her emotions. She felt it in her heart, but her face showed nothing. Shippou wanted to smile and hug her, but no smile or trace of happiness was on her face. He was thoroughly confused at this point. Did she not like him anymore? Had Sesshomaru made her evil or mean? He reached out to her and clasped her hand in his. "Sakura...are you not happy to see me?" he said. His heart, no, his **soul** pleaded for her to say yes or to do something that showed him she was still the old Sakura. The inu demon looked for a moment like she was going to answer yes, but then changed her look into one of annoyance and a spark of anger. Shippou let her hand go instantly and took a step back. He remembered that look from when they were little. She looked scary back then when she did that, and months of practice had made it a lot scarier! "Sakura?" he said timidly, still backing up and watching her. Sakura gave him a look of death before taking a huge breath and speaking. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG? I wait, and I wait, and I wait, thinking any day that my family was going to come and get me from Uncle Sesshomaru. Did it happen? No, it didn't! Now it's too late. I've been named heir here, I'm a lady, AND now I have to be married to someone! AND YOU CHOOSE NOW TO SHOW UP AGAIN? Oh! You're so...if you'd of...I can't believe..." she went on raging until her voice died out into incoherent mutterings. She was so angry, her body shook with it and her face was pointed at the ground. Shippou was a good feet away, still cowering from her enraged temper. He watched her still, unsure whether to move or not for fear of her biting him was fresh in his mind from their childhood days. A small smile crept onto his lips though. She was just like Inuyasha in everyway, _'Except she looks better. Thank goodness Kagome gave her some looks. And she can be sweet like Kagome sometimes...but only sometimes,'_ thought the kitsune, still eyeing the girl with caution. Sakura went ridged, went to move, Shippou flinched and waited for the blow to come. It never did. Instead, Sakura flung her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. She buried her face in his chest and cried softly. "Oh Shippou...I have missed you so much," she whispered softly, sniffling her sobs away. Shippou was shocked to say the least, but wrapped his arms warmly around her and cradled his crying friend.

To be continued soon...

Author's Note: Oh gosh! I didn't know you guys liked this story so much! I thought no one wanted to hear it anymore so I didn't up date. This is only a small taste of what I am hiding up my sleeve. I'll finish up this chapter and make MANY more by Saturday the 30 of Oct. so keep checking back! Aloha!


	3. Betrayal And Plots

**_Chapter 24_**

After a little time had passed and Sakura got herself under control, she pushed herself away from Shippou's hold. He reluctantly let go, but did so all the same, knowing she must need some space after all that. She wiped some rogue tears from her eyes silently and sucked in her sniffles, trying to regain all her control and composure.

Slowly, she looked at him and sighed. She really had missed him and just being before him was like coming home from being away for so long. "Shippou," she breathed. "I can't believe it's really you."

Shippou smiled softly and shrugged a little. "I grew a little," he said jokingly. He'd actually shot up a lot in height and changed tremendously. "You look different as well. Certainly living up to your title there, my Lady."

"Oh stop it Shippou. I am not a real Lady. They might have given me the title, but they really don't think I am," she said, anger rising in her chest and she turned from him. She began to pace a little, going from the edge of the garden pond to the balcony that oversaw the courtyard below. "Marriage and mating; all that just to be a ruler. Why isn't just being me enough? I don't need any male."

The words wrenched at his heart a little but he brushed them off. She needed to talk, not to be cuddle and cooed over. "Being you is more than enough. They just haven't seen it yet," he said simply, moving to stand beside her but not close enough to touch her.

"Well they need to see it," she snapped, scowling out into the night air. She toyed silently with her fingers before sighing and turning to her old friend. "It's all too much. I just want to go home and be simple. I don't want to be demon, human, Lord, Lady, or anything. I just want home. And my family." At the thought tears threatened to fall again and she had to turn away.

"Where are they all? Where did you all go so long ago?" she whispered, her voice filled with sudden hurt and betrayal.

Reaching for her, he placed a light hand on her shoulder for comfort but she quickly moved out of his reach. "We -", he said and then paused, "Everyone thought it was for the best. Sesshomaru insisted that you were better off with him for training and everything."

"So you all just let me? Just like that? All alone," she said furiously, whirling around to face him so he could see the building fury and hurt in her amber eyes. "You left me with no comfort…with no one." She caught herself at that point. They had left her with someone, Kyran. Then she scowled. He had even abandoned her for someone else…for Rin.

Shippou was at a loss for words. It all sounded so damning to him but it wasn't like that at all. They had done it for her good, not for her unhappiness. "Sakura, I -", but before he could finish, Sesshomaru stepped onto the foyer.

"Lady Sakura, Lord FoxFire," he said nodding his head stiffly and ever so slightly at Shippou. His attention then swept to Sakura, who had instantly turned her back to him the moment he'd stepped outside, wanting to compose herself. "Come along Sakura. We have matters to attend to."

The command was said so coolly and so even that Shippou was sure the Sakura he knew would rise against it. Waiting for it and expecting it, he turned to her.

Sakura finally faced the two. Her face was emotionless, like her uncle. Her eyes held traces of emotion that was there only a few moments before but was quickly fading. "Alright my Lord. I shall accompany you then. I believe the Lord from the North and I were just finished with our conversation," she said, her voice so steely that Shippou could have sworn the temperature dropped. Without a second glance his way, she followed Sesshomaru off the foyer and back inside.

Torn and shaken, Shippou came to lean against the balcony edge and stare out below. _'What happened here? She can't honestly think all that is true. She can't. I won't let her walk out of my life again. I simply won't have it happen.'_ And with that thought firmly planted in his mind, the Lord of the North went back inside to join the others in polite conversation.

Sakura didn't look his way for the rest of the night but chatted quietly with Lord Fujidaro and even Lord Doriam. Once she excused herself and exited for the night, the Lords mingled between each other and discussed the topic of her. Shippou excused himself shortly after Sakura, going to sulk and think in his room of the new Lady.

Another was also thinking of the new Lady, but not quite in the same way. Lord Doriam didn't have plans that revolved of settling old friendships, but of building romance and seducing the new Lady into being his mate. He would have her, he thought with an arrogant smirk and barely listening to someone talking to him, whether she likes it or not.

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this took soooo long. I'm really trying to get back into the swing of things. Keep sending the reviews and I'll keep writing! Please tell me any predictions you have, concerns, critism, or anything else. Thanks!


End file.
